The Bleak Side of the Shadow
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Emperor Akashi Seijuurou of Teiko Empire is starting a new era of his own and wants to dominate the whole world. He might need more than a little help from an old friend. Dark!Kuroko


_The Teiko Empire had conquered about eighty-five percent of the world's population since it first rose two thousand years ago as a micro nation. Today, any country that was not in its hand was on edge. Any time, a surprise attack could be launched and they would be left vulnerable without a single chance to deliver a counterattack._

_The Teiko Empire was made of six families. The empire was ruled in rotation as these families took turn. When a new Emperor was chosen, the rest of his siblings would no longer be included in the main family and move out of the estate to live amongst the commoners. But, they would not lose their family's support and instead their family name would make them part of the elite society and a very high chance of being involved in politics no matter what._

_Unbeknownst to the subjects of the country and known only to the six imperial families, there was another family that supported the empire from the shadow and was also the key to their victory against so many countries. That family was the Kuroko family._

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was thick. The newly crowned Emperor from the Akashi household looked down upon his council from his makeshift throne in the meeting room. The old council members were uneasy. It was easy to tell from their faces. The young members however, were silent and calm, waiting for an inevitable clash between their Emperor and the senior council members.

"Do you have any objection?" His Highness asked calmly, but hidden beneath the façade was a hungry dragon ready to devour those who opposed him.

"This-this is ridiculous!" the leader of the Haizaki household stood up, glaring at the Emperor and failed spectacularly as he trembled under the crimson and golden eyes.

Another leader, this one from Hanamiya household stood up and slammed his hand to the desk, "You're still young and you have the guts to order us, the more experienced members, to fix our way of conducting our field?!"

"I believe I just did."

The young members of the council snickered at their red-faced senior.

"How about you just step down, old man?" the young leader of the Aomine household grinned grimly at the shocked middle-aged man. "I'm sure your son would do a more splendid job than you."

The head of the Himuro household stood up this time, eyes closed and calm, "Our sons and daughters are still green behind the ears compared to those who come from the imperial families."

"In other word," the new leader of Nijimura household began, "You're limiting their potential in fear of them bringing shame to your house."

The previously calm leader of Himuro household snapped his eyes open, narrowing them at the smirking younger man before him.

"Hm…" the Emperor hummed, dragging their attention back to the man who was idly scrutinizing his peaked hat in thought. Then, he looked up and smiled, "That was a brilliant idea, Aomine."

Sensing where the discussion was heading, the senior members began feeling more edgy once again. Since the new Emperor was crowned, they had been losing their power over the empire faster than it had since they first stepped into the council room. And now, it was clear that Emperor Akashi Seijuurou was starting a new era of his own, starting by gathering his own elite army made of leaders of each family in the empire.

"Very well." The head of the Imayoshi household announced. Standing up, he made a beeline from his seat to stand before the Emperor. He looked up at the young man who was laughing internally beneath the warm expression. "If that is your wish, _Heika_, then we, as your loyal subjects, will comply."

The senior members looked at each other, comprehensive as this would be their last act of being submissive to the young Emperor. Slowly, one by one, they trickled down from the layered seats and prostrate themselves in front of the Emperor.

"_**If that is your wish, Heika, then we, as your loyal subjects, will comply!"**_

They said as one, a hand over their single bent knee before turning to leave with what left of their dignity. With this, they were no longer involved in Emperor Akashi Seijuurou's grand scheme. Let the new generation carve their name beneath the Emperor when he succeeded in changing the world. For better or worse, only time would tell.

When the last former member of the council closed the door, it was opened abruptly again. A group of young men and women in the custom military uniform of white swarmed in, their face of grim elation at their new position as the head of their family.

"Welcome," Emperor Akashi greeted, "Aida, Hanamiya, Momoi, Haizaki, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Himuro, Takao, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi." The mentioned people prostrate themselves before the Emperor before taking the seats their elders left.

"I'm feeling bad for doing that to Papa," Aida Riko sighed, "But it had to be done." The new head of the Momoi household, Momoi Satsuki, giggled beside her, her peach hair and lovely lips moved in motion.

Emperor Akashi smirked in approval at them, before moving his eyes to his older comrades. "Nijimura, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima."

The rest of the leaders of the imperial household stood up. They put their right hand on their left chest and bowed briefly before taking their seats again. Emperor Akashi stood up, silencing the room instantly.

"When I first ascended the throne, I've been devising hundreds of plans. My goal is to have the complete control of the world. And for that, I need capable young brains that would follow my lead and are set on seeing a new world. And today, the first step had been made. Today, all of you who are gathered here are the chosen ones who I will bring in that quest. Will you follow me?"

Kise Ryouta chuckled and answered, "_Heika_, I think you know the answer to that. When you were born, we knew there's nobody that we'd rather follow."

Aomine Daiki snickered, "Coincidentally, you're also the youngest here."

"Don't talk so casually to _Heika_ when we're in the council room, Aomine." Midorima Shintarou scowled.

"Isn't it alright?" Murasakibara Atsushi drawled lazily, "I mean, we've been Aka-chin's playmates since we're babies. I don't see anything wrong with it. Everyone already knew anyway."

Akashi smirked and waved it off, "It's alright, Shintarou. But Atsushi, please refer to me as _Heika_ when we're in meetings."

"Hai~" the tall head of the Murasakibara household answered.

"This is the first time I've been in the council meeting." Momoi said with a smile. "So it's true that even Mukkun will refrain from snacking in here."

"I think what's amazing is that _Heika_ managed all this in less than two months. Now, the control of the empire is fully in his hand." Hyuuga Junpei said as he pushed back his glasses, glinting under the sunlight and hiding his expression. When he turned to the Emperor, there was a look of awe and wariness in his eyes. "I guess it's true that a new era would begin under your reign, _Heika_."

Imayoshi Shouichi grinned darkly, "I'm interested in seeing where you're going to lead us, _Heika_."

"Didn't we already know this when we agreed to this plan?" Hanamiya Makoto smirked. "Emperor Akashi Seijuurou is the miracle child that will change this world's course unlike anyone had ever seen before. I'm not interested in how it will turn out, but I want to see how he will do it."

"Doesn't that sound like you're challenging _Heika_, Hanamiya-dono?" Himuro Tatsuya looked up from his bangs at the older man with a smile.

Hanamiya did not falter and instead returned the smile, "I am not, I assure you, Himuro-dono. I know _Heika_ is a very capable man and it is my greatest honor to see first-hand how he will change this world. That is all."

"Either way," Haizaki Shougo started, "I expect a good show out of it."

"A good show?" Takao Kazunari snickered into his fisted palm. "We're going to have the first seat in this show, then, I guess. It was worth all those waiting for years in the shadows."

Kiyoshi Teppei smiled warmly, a contrast to his darker and scheming comrades, "Well, let's have fun on the way."

"Kiyoshi, I don't think that saying is the correct thing when we're involved in this kind of thing." Kasamatsu Yukio smirked and shook his head. Nijimura Shuuzou also smirked beside him. "Isn't that how he is with everything?"

Emperor Akashi nodded his head briefly in approval. This was what he wanted when he made this plan, when he chose these people to be his army. "Thank you for your faith, everyone. With your helping hand, I'm sure that the new world is only a step before us."

"But," Nijimura said, capturing their attention. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" the smirk on the head of the Nijimura household's face was soon mirrored by the Emperor.

"Who?" Kise asked.

Emperor Akashi sat down and crossed his fingers over his lap calmly with a serene smile, "Well, they've been merging themselves with the shadow since the corruption started six decades ago. I think it is time to bring them into the light once again."

Out of all the council members, there were only six people who were told of the shadow of the Empire. And yet, only half of those six still remembered of the tale. Midorima felt his heart thud against his ribcage painfully. There was no doubt that Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara had forgotten that one family that was the secret to the Empire's success. But, he knew and was always aware of it.

"He should be here soon." The Emperor announced.

"Who?" Murasakibara repeated Kise's question as Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"You three are truly idiots, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara." Midorima huffed.

"What was that?!" Aomine leaned forward with scowl.

Before Midorima could reply with a cutting answer, a knock from the gigantic doors stopped him. As they all turned their attention to the door, Emperor Akashi's smirk grew larger.

"Enter." He said.

The door of the right side was pushed opened, and a figure clad in a black version of the white military uniform they were all wearing stepped in. It was a male, with pale skin and light blue hair peeking from underneath of his black cap. The peaked cap shadowed his face, so they couldn't see it. He approached Emperor Akashi's makeshift throne with short stride as his legs were shorter than most of the council members.

Curiously enough, his uniform had golden trimmings similar to the Emperor, unlike the silver ones on the other council members. He had a black short cape that reached his bottom with red inner side on, the high lapel hiding his neck. The clicking of his heeled boots hitting the marbled floor was the only sound in the room, making it more eerie and set the people in it on edge. As he came closer to the Emperor, his gloved left hand rose to touch the hilt of the _katana_ hung on his hips with an open mouth smirk, his cap still hiding his eyes.

It seemed like forever had pass when he finally stopped in front of the Emperor. He did not kneel. Instead, he asked in his surprisingly soft voice, "You sent for me, _Heika_?"

Emperor Akashi leaned backward to rest on his seat, his smirk never fading, "Yes, I did. The first stage of the show is set. What do you say about joining me now, Kuroko?"

Eyes widened in barely concealed shock, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine rose from their seats abruptly. They stared at the small figure in front of Emperor Akashi, mind racing back in time to recall the story of the family lost in the shadow.

"Kuroko…they still exist?" Aomine swallowed his saliva.

The smirk on the male now known come from the Kuroko family disappeared. A displeased frown appeared in its stead. "How rude, Aomine-dono. Of course we do. In fact, we strive better than before since we retreated from further involvement in this empire's politic. It is a shame that poor great grandfather could not be here today to see how far we've come, though. When he stepped down, your late grandfather, His Excellency Emperor Aomine Daisuke the 98th did not stop him because he knew us, Kuroko, do not work with those who are corrupted. I expect you to be at least educated about that. Apparently, not."

Face burning red in shame, Aomine sat back, eyes still scrutinizing the male. Kise and Murasakibara slowly followed, still apprehensive at the sudden turn of event.

Nijimura suddenly laughed out loud, capturing their attention to the raven haired male, "I never see Aomine like that before. Good job in putting him back in his place, Kuroko."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're saying, Nijimura-dono. I am merely stating facts." His flat voice could have fooled anyone, but his amused smirk told them otherwise.

"Wait," Haizaki raised his hand. Emperor Akashi turned to him. Haizaki slowly stood, eyes not leaving their newest addition, "Who are the Kuroko family? Why haven't we heard of them before?"

"Of course," Midorima scoffed. "The Kuroko family is the shadow of this empire. While they don't make themselves known to anyone, the six imperial families are very well versed about them."

"That's right," Kise continued, face grim but an edgy smirk started forming on his lips. "They're the most dangerous, deadly and deceitful. Countless spying, assassination, and annihilation of resistance had been done by them like a ghost and before we knew it, an entire nation was already ready for the taking."

Aida's eyes widened, just like the rest, as they snapped their eyes back to the frail figure in front of the Emperor.

"They serve the Emperors, and only delivering the best result." Murasakibara spoke up. "They live amongst the commoners, never attracting attention but we of the imperial families know very well what they're capable of."

"Why haven't I thought of this before?" Aomine grinned grimly. "Of course this plan was near impossible from the start. But, with the Kuroko in the shadow, supporting us, the whole world is as good as ours. Dammit, Akashi, you sly bastard, keeping us in the dark about this for so long."

Emperor Akashi smirked, "I thought it'd make a pleasant surprise. With him on our side, we can move onto the second stage."

"I haven't given my approval about joining you, _Heika_. Please don't misunderstand."

Short intakes of surprised gasp filled the room. The small male in front of the Emperor had indeed yet to prostrate himself in front of the Emperor and giving his word of infinite loyalty to him. Emperor Akashi, however, smirked, not ruffled in the slightest at the show of blatant contempt.

"What do you propose, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, before raising his head slight, enough for them to see half of his crystal blue eyes. With a smirk, Kuroko announced his condition, "Three days. Give me three days to prepare a small elite team of my own. I'm sure you know that there's a family beneath mine that has the same ability as ours. Though they are very well known and their methods are very laborious, it is in my greatest interest to train one of them. Mayuzumi Chihiro is wasted as a nobleman."

Emperor Akashi nodded, "Indeed. Earl Mayuzumi has the talent to become an astounding assassin and spy. I propose you scout for more. Houses of Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi are in desperate state to prove themselves to the imperial families. Take one from each and train them good. I expect a good result."

Kuroko raised his head fully this time, his eyes of clear sky stunning them at their intensity and beauty. Giving one last smirk at the Emperor, Kuroko turned around with a swish of his cape.

"Then it is decided," he said, his back to them as he approached the doors. "In one week, I shall present to you what I've been working on since I was appointed as the head of the Kuroko family. Until then, _Heika_."

The door was closed, and the silence in the council room made Akashi smirked.

"Anything you want to ask of me?"

* * *

End.

**A/N**: What do you think? I've wanted to write something like this since forever! A Kuroko in military uniform is my guilty pleasure. I do not own the cover, btw. Anyway, today is my last day of break so I will update less, again. I need to yell at bestie and Sei, you missy are in deep shit because you have works to do when you're done with whatever it is you're doing on the other side of the world. Until then, bye!

P/S: If I'm continuing this with a pair, it would obviously be AkaKuro and a bit of GOM/Kuro plus NijiKuro as a side dish. The enemy commander would be Kagami lol. KAGAKURO FTW. Coughs.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
